


little cato gets the talk

by Redbird34



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, Loss of Innocence, Masturbation, Other, The Talk, Underage Masturbation, first time masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbird34/pseuds/Redbird34
Summary: Garry finds out that little cato has never had the talk so after worlds little cato decides to experiment with this new knowledge





	little cato gets the talk

little cato gets the talk

little Cato was sitting in the bridge as Garry was going on about his usual well his usual whatever. he was going on about how he was going to get Gwen to fall him and how they "would get it on later if you know what i mean" 

little cato just chuckled and said "yaa i--i get what you mea- i have no idea what you mean" Garry respond come on you know what I mean spider cat where gonna get bussy, get down, shiggy umm fool around wait did you, dad, never give you the talk"

little Cato looked at Garry with a confused look "the ... talk?" 

o man, so he didn't ok um so i guess i have two then um ok so i well i guess maybe we could where do i start um ok so i 

Garry are you ok was all the confused boy could say

ok little cato come with me lets go somewhere privet for the talk 

as Garry leads little cato to his room he began to wonder how he would give cato the talk what am i gonna say to him do Ventrexian even have the same biology as us,

little cato was just thinking to himself what the talk was and why Garry was so nerves about it 

as both guys walked into Cato's room Garry told cato to sit on the bed 

they both sat and Garry spoke so little cato im sure that you must have noticed being 13 and all that your boy bits are also changing

WHAt was all the boy could yell at the sudden jump in the conversion 

ya i know bud its wired but i gotta give you "the talk" so like i was saying your body is changing because its getting ready for um reproduction you know what sex is right 

little cato now red in the face spoke "um ya i know sex is like how baby are made but i don't um... you know how its done um what happens 

o ok well um i see Garry said regarding this decision to give the boy the talk "ok so look little buddy when a boy and girl like each other a lot they um decided to have sex so they do this by um ok so the buy takes his penis and puts into the girls um vagina until he cums so um do you have any questions 

little cato looked at him and said yes several like um whats a vagina and um cum??

ok so um Garry went on and explained so the vagina is like a girls penis its their reproductive system and um cum well its whats make a baby you know im sure its um come out when you're masturbated 

um Garry whats masturbating 

what you don't know how have you gone this long without um ok so i guess ill explain it so its when you um play with your penis to make it fell good sometimes by rubbing or doing this Garry did the jack-off motion with his hands some people like to play with there nipples or finger their buts but that's not important the basic is that sometimes your penis goes from limp thing hanging down to a hard thing sticking up and when that happens yo-

um, Garry what do you mean hanging down mine gets hard sometimes but my dad did tell me that we have um a sheath? 

oo ok so um how about i go study Ventrexian biology then i come back two you ok

ok little cato said red face ready for this to be over

as Garry left there was on thing that stuck with him masturbation Garry said that it would feel good. he wanted to try it but he was still scared to do it ... but his infringed won in the end and he stripped down he looked in the mirror

he looked down at his sheathed dick how am i gonna get it out he thought to himself the cat boy jumped onto his bed and began to poke at his sheath and stuck a finger in there and he felt his dick inside 

he began to rub it until the head stuck out of the sheath then one inch 2 inch 3 it went to boys fully hard 4-inch prick little cato then began to rub it up and down like how Garry did and it did feel strange but also good he began to go harder and tired different thing as he played with his cat dick 

he remembered the things Garry said and began to play with his nipple but he didn't feel anything so he went the next thing and tried to finger his ass but it was too hard he realized he would need something slick like a lubricant and he got a little jar of coconut oil he had used for his fur and slick up his finger and his ass 

he then inserted his finger into himself and it actually went in he was shocked at the pain and pleasure he felt he began o jerk off harder as he finger went deeper into him he the inserted a second finger and it felt even better he began to furiously jerk off 

but then his finger hit something inside him something that sent waves of electricity throw him and he loved it he felt something cuming like he needs to pee but he didn't care he kept going faster and faster better and batter until he let go and realized his cum shoot out of his dick 5 squirts of cum went shooting into his face but on his last squirt Garry walked in 

ok, buddy, i studied up and im ready oooo my lord!!!! was all Garry could say at the sight before him the naked boy had two fingers in his ass and his face was covered in cum his dick was going limp and the boy was breathing heavily and the look in his eyes of fear discuss and overall confusion

little cato removed his finger and then began to try to cover himself before breaking down and began to cry "im sorry Garry i just wanted to see what it felt like and and i you must think im so nasty don't you im sorry i i 

hey little cato its ok look its normal that after you learned about it you would try it Garry sat on the bed next to cato look little cato masturbation is perfectly normal ever single guy does it i do it hell i know even your dad did it not one guy can say they never have so you don't need to be upset ok 

little cato wiped the treas from his face and went into hug Garry but Garry stope him

look spider cat i would hug you but your naked and covered in cum so go shower and well talk later 

little cato felt embarrassed again and went to shower as he was in the shower he began to feel horny again and began to play with his dick again he thought to himself how often would i be doing this


End file.
